You Are Mine
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Jane becomes jealous when Maura is being hit on at a party. Rated M for a few words.


_**You Are Mine**_

"Maura!" Jane whined "If you don't get down here soon, we're gonna be late and you know how much I hate being late."

"Calm down, Jane. I'm ready. I just need to get my coat." Maura replied in her usual calm demeanor. "Why are you in such a hurry to go anyhow? I'm pretty sure you aren't looking for a date or am I mistaken?"

Jane's eyes widened. "How could you ever ask me something like that? I am in as much love with you as the day I slipped that ring on your finger. No. I take that back. I am in more love with you."

Smiling and nodding with satisfaction, Maura kissed Jane on the cheek and waltzed out the door, swaying her behind a bit more than usual.

"You are some kind of vixen, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli." Jane said as she playfully grabbed Maura's backside.

Maura looked over her shoulder and said in a sultry voice, "If you are lucky, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli, you get to see how much of a vixen I am."

Jane's knees almost buckled at the thought of what awaited her later and she stopped walking and held onto the hood of their car for support.

"Deal." Jane whispered, her mouth and throat too dry to say much else.

"I thought we were in a hurry." Maura said, still in that playful tone.

Jane's attention snapped from their bedroom and all that awaited her to the present and her stunning wife standing by the door of the car waiting for her to open it.

"Right." Jane said as she hurried to the passenger's side and opened the door then helped Maura in, pencil skirts were not the easiest things to wear while trying to crawl into a car, then kissed her and hurried to the driver's side and hopped in.

They arrived at the party, hosted by a friend of theirs, several minutes later and Jane smirked with satisfaction as she expertly parked their car along the street.

"From the look of smugness on your face, this is the reason we needed to arrive early." Maura said.

"Yep. Do you know how hard it is to find parking in Beacon Hill when there is a party going on?" Jane replied.

"I'm guessing you do."

"Yes. When I was a patrol officer, I used to make my month's quota in parking tickets from one party here." Jane said.

"You mean you gave tickets to people while they were attending a party? That wasn't very nice of you." Maura said.

"Hey. I was young and new to the job. I had to earn my stripes." Jane defended. "Ready to go in?"

"I, um, yes. I am ready. Shall we?" Maura said as she looked to Jane for help out of the car.

They were greeted at the door by their hosts, Kim and Vanessa Scott. They were a couple about the same age as Jane and Maura and liked to throw these parties for their lesbian friends on a regular basis.

They had no sooner come in and had their coats taken when Tasha, another _friend_ that Jane merely tolerated, snatched Maura off of Jane's arm and whisked her away and out of Jane's view.

Jane tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but her eyes kept being drawn to the place she had last seen her wife with the Lothario of Beacon Hill. She continued to converse with her hosts and some other friends but had taken all she could, excused herself, and went in search of Maura and the (possibly) soon to be deceased Tasha.

Jane spied them in a corner of the dining room. Tasha had Maura backed against the table and little by little was closing the gap between them. Jane's blood began to boil and she started toward them when she was intercepted by yet another friend who wanted to talk to her. She kept her answers short but polite as she watched Tasha cup Maura's elbow and lead her into the living room while grabbing two glasses of champagne from a tray in a waiter's hand.

Jealousy and anger boiled in Jane as she watched Tasha blatantly flirt with her wife. What next, sex in the den? She had to get Maura and had to get her now.

Jane abruptly ended the conversation with her friend and strode purposefully into the living room where she saw Tasha had Maura wedged into a corner of the sofa and kept touching her on the knee as they spoke.

Jane crossed the room like she was taking charge at a crime scene and cleared her throat before saying, "Come on, Maura. We're going home."

"But we just got here and dinner hasn't been served. You want to leave already?" Maura asked, confused by Jane's behavior.

Jane, a muscle working in her jaw, said "Yes. I want to go home now."

"Oh. Okay. If you want to." Maura said, still confused. "It was nice talking with you, Tasha."

"It sure was, Maura." said Tasha as her hand lingered on Maura's arm a bit too long for Jane's liking. "Maybe we can get together again sometime when, ahem, we won't be rushed."

"That sounds Lovely, Tasha. I will call you." Maura said in her innocent way.

Maura headed for the door when Jane stopped and said, "I'll be right there. I, um, forgot something."

"Alright." said Maura and continued on to apologize to their hosts for the abrupt departure.

Jane turned on Tasha and said, "Keep your hands off my wife or else."

"Or else what, Rizzoli? Should I be afraid of a big, bad detective?" Tasha replied cockily.

"If you know what's good for you, you will." Jane replied through gritted teeth and turned and walked away.

Once they were in the car, Maura turned in her seat and said to Jane, "What was that all about?"

The muscle was still working in Jane's jaw and she didn't say anything, just drove them home in her brooding way.

Once inside the house, Maura turned on her and said, hands on hips, "Would you, please, like to explain to me what just happened at Kim and Vanessa's?"

"Tasha. That's what happened." Jane said darkly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Maura asked, taken aback.

"She was practically fucking you on the couch, Maura." Jane said, color rising.

"We were just talking! How could you even come up with that conclusion, Jane?"

"You weren't seeing what I was seeing. She had you backed up against the table then was sitting on top of you on the couch."

"There wasn't enough room for us to sit any other way." Maura defended.

"Oh, and her touching your knee all the time. Was that just an accident as well?"

"Jane. I'm not sure if I like this protective/aggressive side of you or not." Maura said.

"You are mine Maura and no one, especially Tasha who is like Shane from the L Word, is going to take you from me!" Jane practically growled.

"You know I don't like that show but I know what you mean and I don't think Tasha is anything like that."

"Are you serious? She's bedded half of the lesbian population in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She would love to get a notch on her bedpost from bedding you, my wife." Jane said, breathing heavily.

"Why are you acting like this? Why would she have her sights set on me? She knows we are married."

"Because I was one pursuit she couldn't have. I turned her down cold. She swore she would get even with me and I guess she decided to try and do that by seducing my wife. I'll be damned if I let her do that...unless you want her." Jane said.

"Want her? Seriously, Jane. What could I possibly see in her? I have you. Why would I want anyone else?" Maura stated with conviction.

"I don't know. You just looked all happy and relaxed with her and I thought..."

"Jane Clementine Isles-Rizzoli! How could you ever think something like that. I pledged my love to you for the rest of my life and I intend to keep that promise!"

With that, Maura grabbed Jane and crushed her against the door, smashing her lips onto her wife's and noted the salty, metallic taste of blood as she bit Jane on the lip.

"Ouch, Maur. What was that for?" Jane asked as she licked a drop of blood from her bottom lip.

"For thinking I could ever want or love someone other than you. Now get upstairs and get undressed because I intend to show you exactly how much I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N: I intended for this to be a bit steamier but after TheTimeLadysWife got removed, I toned it down and am just leaving it to the imagination...**_


End file.
